A new, integrated training program is proposed, Interdisciplinary Research Training in Otolaryngology and Communication Sciences, based in the Department of Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery at the Medical University of South Carolina. Advancing the scientific foundation of otolaryngology and communication health, improving health outcomes, and developing and testing new treatments requires well- trained investigative teams with diverse skills and backgrounds in basic and clinical science. The training program's mission is to address these needs by supporting research opportunities in the disciplines related to otolaryngology and communication health, providing strong curricula in an integrative framework, with an interdisciplinary research culture that emphasizes mentoring, academic advancement, career development, grantsmanship, diversity outreach, responsible and ethical conduct of research, and productivity. The major components of our multifaceted program are: (1) predoctoral research training leading to the PhD degree in Biomedical Sciences or the PhD degree in Health and Rehabilitation Science, with applications to otolaryngology/communication health; (2) postdoctoral research training for MD physician-scientists and PhD scientists in basic, translational, and/or clinical sciences related to otolaryngology and communication health; and (3) short-term research training opportunities for health professional students with interests in otolaryngology and communication disorders (medical, dental, pharmacy, nursing, audiology, speech-language pathology, and other health professional students). Each of these components is supported by a highly collaborative group of mentors who direct active, funded research programs; opportunities for interdisciplinary research collaboration and specialized training in a broad spectrum of research fields relevant to otolaryngology and communication health; and an exceptional institutional infrastructure and research culture provided by multiple departments, colleges, and universities. Mentoring expertise, technologies, and resources are thematically grouped in strategic areas of research focus: (1) basic and clinical research in otolaryngology sciences and disorders, (2) basic and clinical research in communication sciences and disorders, (3) basic and clinical neurosciences related to otolaryngology and communication health, such as development, cognition, aging, and neurobiology, and (4) biostatistics and health services research. Integrative activities include Otolaryngology and Communication Health Scholars Day, Seminars, and Journal Clubs, and didactic instruction through courses designed for our trainees. A history and record of interdepartmental collaborations and collegiality among researchers in disciplines related to otolaryngology and communication health is a key factor that predicts long-term success for our training program. Equally important is the long-standing culture of support, value, and enthusiasm for research training by the leadership in the Department of Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery and the institution.